


一题双花

by endermyy



Category: RPF - Fandom, S. C. I.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endermyy/pseuds/endermyy
Summary: 就是两个段子，存货整理





	一题双花

（路人/小高 警告）

 

冰宇AU

 

老季刚调到这座监狱，就被告知对一些人要格外当心，其中包括小高，特别是小高。  
我们这里和别处不太一样，老狱警告诉他。

小高是个年轻的犯人，笑起来有些孩子气。  
因为老狱警的提醒，老季就特别注意了一些。

他震惊地看到，小高塌着腰，嘴里和后面分别含着一个犯人的阴茎，在随着撞击晃动时，小高抬起湿湿的眼睛看向老季的方向。

他以为老狱警是让他当心这个犯人。现在看，也许他能以这个犯人为突破口，问出些什么。  
于是在一次放风后回牢房时，老季小心地对小高说，你要是有什么需要帮忙的，就告诉我。  
小高瞪大眼睛看着他，然后说，“好”。

当老季和其他狱警随着警报跑到事发处，发现浴室的水气还没散，地上躺着五个人，血流了一地。  
小高光着身子站在这些人之间，脸上身上都是血迹。  
老季想上前查看他的伤情，一个老狱警说，“押回牢房就行了，他没事。”然后开始检查其他人。  
小高扬着下巴看着地上的人。  
老季走过去推了推小高让他动起来。  
他把小高押出去时经过老狱警身边，老狱警特别随意地问了句，“这次又是为什么啊？”  
老季愣了一下，才意识到不是问他。  
小高已经撅着嘴说，“几个新来的没经过我允许。”  
老狱警示意小高还硬着的下身，“你可不像不愿意。”  
“肾上腺素嘛。”小高脸上带着血咧嘴一笑。  
那几个人手脚骨折牙齿被打掉鼻梁被打断，于是小高要被关禁闭。

老季押着他往禁闭室走。  
小高仍然光着身子。  
他手里捧着新领的衣服，淡定走过长长的牢房走廊。犯人们都安安静静，或刻意或装作无意地面朝牢房内侧，没有一个人看他们。  
老季瞥见前面人随着走动，背上腰间的肌肉纠结起漂亮的形状，他立刻移开视线，并努力阻止自己再往下看。  
走到尽头的禁闭室，老季打开门让小高进去，关上门后示意他把手放到门洞处。小高伸出手来，老季凑过去摘手铐。  
他听到小高的声音，“你的手真漂亮，哪天给我撸一发吧。”  
那语调慵懒缓慢，竟然还有些撒娇的意味，却让老季猛地绷紧身体。  
虽然与预想不同。  
老季稳住声音，“你能给我什么？”他透过门上带铁栏的小窗口看着对方。  
小高在阴影里挑起一边眉稍，嘴角扯起个淡笑，然后慢慢退入黑暗消失掉轮廓。  
“你来告诉我啊。”老季听到他说。

 

END  
______________________________________

 

（展耀的专业和狱医并不对口，瞎写瞎看吧啊哈哈。）

 

耀瞳

 

展耀成为监狱医生时，白羽瞳已经到了一周。  
狱警们看到展耀，都调笑着，你这唇红齿白的，到这种地方……遇到什么事可要记得大声喊啊。  
展耀到了两天，没见到白羽瞳。  
第三天忽然响起警报，展耀不顾狱警反对，坚持跟着来到事发区域，是浴室。  
水汽仍未散去，湿乎乎的空气里混着一丝铁锈味。  
白羽瞳站在雾气里，裸着。周围是五个也光着身子的犯人，脸上身上又是血又是水，模糊一片看不清伤势，四肢都以奇怪的角度扭曲着，都在蜷缩着身体哀叫。  
展耀立刻要上前查看，却被狱警拦住。  
一个老狱警拖长音调，好似慢不经心地问，“你刚从禁闭室出来怎么又惹事，这是怎么回事？”  
白羽瞳面无表情，“他们手脚不老实。”  
老狱警听了一笑，转头向展耀解释，“这位小哥脸长得不错，他们（老狱警指指地上的犯人）想强暴他。”  
白羽瞳眯起眼睛，血水从发际流下，沾湿睫毛和眼角，顺着脸颊边缘滴到锁骨的凹陷，又溢出滑过胸膛。鲜红的颜色在皮肤上留下逐渐变淡的痕迹。  
他嘴唇撕裂，伤口随着绷紧的唇线扩大，攥紧的拳头筋脉突起，关节处汇聚着被水稀释过的红色，在他垂下手时滴到地上与积水融成一片。  
白羽瞳瞥了展耀一眼，然后扬起下颚，垂下嘴角，没再说话。  
展耀急得眼眶发热，但也咬紧牙根压下情绪。  
这时老狱警检查完其他犯人的伤势,慢悠悠晃到白羽瞳身后，抽出警棍猛地狠敲白羽瞳膝窝。白羽瞳歪了下身子“咚”地跪扑在地，激起的水花溅了展耀一身。  
“禁闭！！”老狱警吼着。  
展耀看着两个狱警扯着白羽瞳胳膊把他拉起来，推搡着出了浴室。

展耀处理完其他犯人的伤，发现只是皮外伤和关节脱臼，狱警这才把穿好狱服的白羽瞳带来，他身上看不出伤痕，但展耀知道那些狱警不会善待他。  
“两根肋骨有裂痕。”展耀看着X光片皱眉说。  
“这样都没断，骨头挺硬啊。”一个狱警嘀咕着，随后用警棍怼上白羽瞳肩头，“走吧，正好去禁闭室疗养。”  
“他应该在这里养伤。”展耀沉声说。  
老狱警这时从门外晃进来，冲展耀一笑，“不用了，我们的禁闭室舒服得像度假村。”接着便示意白羽瞳该走了。  
展耀还要说什么，却接到白羽瞳制止的眼神。  
“这么快就看对眼了？”老狱警看着展耀的表情调侃道。  
“不用担心，现在敢动他的人不多了。”老狱警晃着脑袋压低声音，“但是剩下那些才不好对付。”说完便把白羽瞳推搡出医务室。

展耀的眉头越皱越紧，他感觉情况有变，而白羽瞳有自己的计划。

 

END


End file.
